Vocaloid High
by Attack-On-Iwatobi
Summary: What if all the vocaloids, utauloids, and megpoid were human? And went to a highschool? Kagamine, Len and Rin are new at the highschool and are assigned a tour by the most popular students at the school! How will it go and what happens when the popular students fall in love with the new ones? Yaoi/Yuri - M


It all begins in a new highschool built 5 years ago. A lot of students attended, because of the easy-going rules and non-drama flow. But, there is also the popular girl group. And there is always the popular guy group. Then there are the two who want to try to pry into those groups. Thats how this years story goes on.

The popular girls group consisted of 3 girls- Miku Hatsune, SeeU, and Luka Megurine. The popular boys group has Kaito Shion, Gakupo Kamui, and Sartika Nurhasanah. Of course there were other groups too. Like the loli group, which had MAYU, Aoki Lapis and Luo Tianyi. Then the shota group with OLIVER and ryuto. There are DJS too. Gumi Megpoid, Teto Kasane and SONiKA.

There are 6 blocks with 6 different teachers. Meiko Sakine, Sweet Ann, Yan He, Miki Furukawa, IA, and ALYS. Then there is the principal- MAIKA.

Meiko's class was boring and fun as always, but then, the teacher announced that there will be two new students joining the class, and to make them feel welcomed. The two entered the class, and they bowed. "These two are Kagamine, Rin and Len. Kaito will be showing Len around and Miku will show Rin around. Please, take any empty seat." Her smiled brightened the classroom.

During lunch time, Kaito and Miku invited their new companions to join them at their tables. Len hesitantly, and Rin sat with no problem. "So," Miku smiled, "Call me miku-san." Rin nodded quickly. "And dont talk until, the tour is over. " She stood up and signaled rin and her crew to follow.

Kaito looked down at the small blonde. He was dark red and staring at his lap. "So uh,Just call me whatever you like. Ill show you around after lunch though." He chomps on his strawberry. Len just sat in silence.

Kaito was walking down the halls with len by his side, along with Gakupo and Sartika. Then len interrupts. Barely. "Uh...senpai.."

"Hm? Where did senpai come from?" Kaito looked down at him.

"Is there... a reason why everyone admires you?" Len stuttered, and kaito noticed how red his face was. He smirked.

"Why, are you jealous, or do you admire me too?"

Len shook his head quickly. "n-no! i just... "

Kaito blinked. "Well, its because i'm the most popular boy in school. I think you would fit in with the shota group, they are in need of one more member anyway." He joked and pat his back. Len choked on his soda.

Rin looked up at Miku, who was finished with the tour. "So- any questions?" Rin quietly shook her head. "Alright, good! Hey tomorrow, sit by us at lunch again!" She winked and left school with her friends. Rin nodded and waited in homeroom for Len.

When she saw him slump in, she instantly knew it was rough. "Uh... so... How was the tour?" Rin smiled. Len shrugged and sat down, then sunk his head into his arms. Two other students stood in front of them, Oliver and Teto. "You guys are so cool!" Oliver squealed.

'so cute...' rin and len thought. Teto nodded in agreement. "Hanging with the most popular students in school? Now that, is awesome." She smiled. "Im Teto. And this is Oliver. We would love to stay and chat but our bus is here. Gotta run!" Then, they rushed off.

"Rin, whats our bus number again?" Len asked hazily.

"Uuu... " She looked at her palm with a number written on it. "Call 223." She said. Len nodded and waited. Then, there was the call. "223, call 223, please come out to the front of the school."

By the time they got outside, there was a group already standing there. Gakupo, Gumi, Aoki, and Sonika. Gakupo swung his arm around Len and smiled. "Hey short one. Why dont you sit by me?" He pulled him close by his side.

"I dont really care where i sit." Len looked up at him. He was very tall...

"Oh, alright. Come on,the bus is here." They all got on the bus, and rin sat alone. She didnt like sitting by anyone anyway.

'Shit..' Rin thought. She forgot to pick up a schedule. It doesnt matter anyway.

"I think my stop is after yours." Gakupo smiled. Len didnt respond. "I hope you know my stop is an hour away. Lens eyes widened. "Seriously? ... How.. Long does it take to get to Sugar Pond Rd. ?"

Gakupo thought for a moment. "45 minutes." Len frowned. 'This is gonna be a long ride...' he thought.

After 20 minutes in the ride, lens eyes gave in, and he fell fast asleep. He leaned against gakupo, but he didnt mind. Gakupo chuckled. 'So cute..' He thought. Rin sighed and turned on her ipod, and listen to popular music artists.

* * *

The next day, Len seemed to overslept. Rin let him miss school, since its only a day. When he woke up, he realized it was almost 10, and gave a long sigh. He got up, and didnt bother to change. He just laid on the couch in his tanktop and shorts, which seemed really short. He switched on the tv and ate poptarts and drunk lemonade.

10 minutes later, he heard a knock at the door. When he opened, he saw Kaito standing there. "May i come in?" He smiled. Len got out of the way and let him in, then shutting the door. "I thought you were sick, but i guess i was wrong. Why did you skip school?"

Len shook his head. "I didnt, rin didnt wake me up.." Len yawned and sat back down next to kaito.

"Bummer." He chuckled. "Nice place.." Again, len didnt respond. He didnt talk to people he didnt know very well. Len switched on Frozen. He gasped and his face lit up. Kaito noticed the big smile. "So i see you like this movie?"

Len nodded and bounced with excitement. "Yeah. Do you?" Kaito nodded. Len smiled more and turned his attention to the tv. Luckily, the movie was just beginning.

The whole movie, they were both quiet. Kaito gave glances to Len every 10 minutes. Once the movie was over, Len shut off the tv. They both sat in silence, until len nervously looked at kaito. He smiled and len quickly looked away. "Do you... want something to drink?"

"No, im alright." Kaito leaned back and watched Len. Len forgot he was still in his pajamas, and went to his room to change. When he was finished, he looked through his freezer for a popsicle. He offered Kaito, but he turned it down again. Len pouted and sat down.

Len licked the light blue treat. He cherished every lick. He gave little slurp noises and huffs between licks, which made Kaito blush. "ahn~...mmm..." he finished his popsicle and tossed the stick in the nearby trash bin. Kaito gulped and looked up at the clock. School is out of session in an hour.

"Do your parents know you skipped school?" Kaito inquired. Len shook his head. "I dont have parents...anymore..." Len blurbed out, already tears down his face. Kaitos eyes widen. He pulled him into a tight hug, and shooshed him. 'Im sorry im sorry, i didnt know."

"Its fine." He pushed kaito away and sniffed, wiping his eyes, his eyes were all puffy and red. Kaito pulled him back into a tight hug, but len pushed him away, until kaito didnt let go. Len squirmed. "Let go!" He sobbed out. "Not until you stop crying.." Len gave in, and sobbed into his chest. Little hiccups came out of the crying boy.

He stopped crying after 10 minutes, he had a major headache and was already asleep. Kaito sighed and lifted him up, then looked around the house for his room. When he found it, he gently set Len in his bed. Kaito sighed again and checked the time, gave len a soft kiss and left the room.


End file.
